I Think It's Time
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 8/100: Patience. Zack's finally ready for the next level. Genesis/Zack. Yaoi. Giftfic for Smoothie-Chan


8/100: Patience.  
This is a little (can it be called a song fic?) yaoi fic for Smoothie-Chan... because I was feeling lovely.  
Genesis/Zack.  
Song is Secret by Maroon 5, because I like Maroon 5...

**

* * *

**

Patience

I Think It's Time

"Gen, have you ever thought…" Zack trailed off as a scarlet blush washed across his cheeks.

The redhead in question turned his head to glance at the boy before returning his attention back to the road. "Thought what?"

It took a few minutes for the ebony haired teenager to string together enough words to form a comprehensible sentence. On top of that it took a few _more_ minutes of silent jaw flapping for the words to actually find a place on his tongue. "Have you ever thought that this relationship is…lacking something?

"You're ready for sex?" The redhead stated simply, not sounding at all like the question that it was. There was no softness or emotion in his voice; his stony eyes remained held in concentration.

Turning his head the other way Zack grumbled his response.

_Watch the sunrise.  
Say your goodbyes,  
Off we go.._

They had been dating for about 9 months now, since Zack had applied for a summer job in a bookstore that Genesis just so happened to manage between finishing school and starting college. Up until a few months ago, Genesis had been constantly coming onto Zack, but was always pushed off at the last minute. It had taken 4 weeks alone to even get the boy to kiss him. Genesis knew first hand what it was like being a teenager who thought he was straight then suddenly started waking up in sticky bed sheets after a dream about his boss, well maybe not quite like that, but he understood nonetheless. Which is why he stopped, although his patience had started crumbling away when he reached that decision.

_Some conversation.  
No contemplation.  
Hit the road._

"Have I pushed you into doing this?" The elder sighed after a prolonged and awkward silence. Still, those eyes refused to part from the road.

Zack shook his head slowly. "It's something I want,"

_Car overheats,  
Jump out of my seat,  
On the side of the highway baby..._

A smirk developed across Genesis' pale face, something that Zack hadn't seen in quite some time… in fact since the last time he shoved the redhead off his lap and re-zipped up his trousers. "Could you tell me, exactly what you want?"

His tone was inquisitive and yet hauntingly dark; it tainted Zack's mind and made him squirm uncomfortably. He raked his mind over searching for an answer to this sweet torture he wasn't experienced in. He cursed himself for agreeing to date a man who was 8 years older than him. A stupid decision that left his head barely about the surface of water that he was unable to find a footing in.

_Our road is long,  
Your hold is strong,  
Please don't ever let go oh no..._

"I…I..." He faltered, earning a bemused glance from the corner of the elder's wicked jade eyes. "I… want you,"

"Tell me… how you want me,"

The look on Zack's face was priceless. Utterly priceless. His jaw dropped about a foot and his violet eyes stared straight at the otherwise silent driver. A fresh smirk ghosted along those lips, waiting for another shaky reply.

"I want you like you are now," The teenager said, exhaling almost sounding like a sigh of relief to finally be able to get it off his chest, though, to Genesis it didn't sound like much of an answer.

_I know I don't know you,  
But I want you so bad.  
Everyone has a secret,  
But can they keep it?  
Oh no they can't._

What he had _wanted_ the boy to say was something along the lines of _"Gen, I want you so bad it actually hurts me to think of it. I want to feel your skin so hot and so close to mine. I want to feel you inside me, tearing me and breaking me. I want to scream out your name as you hold me, so close and so tight… so tight…"_

But he knew, a little virgin boy like Zack would never dream of something like that crossing his lips. He was too much of the good boy to ever beg for pain like Genesis loved to. It was a shame; Genesis had fallen so sinfully hard for a piece of eye candy whilst in the 9 months he's had to wait he could have been fucking every male he could get his hands on.

From the content glaze in Zack's eyes, the redhead guessed he thought it was over, that the conversation had ended and they would later go out for a nice meal, then go back to Genesis' place where there would be a dozen rose petals sprinkled across his bed and they would start kissing then Zack would lay back on the sweet-scented bed linens and Genesis would gently take him away to paradise… the thought was horribly tacky in the elder's mind. That just wasn't the way he worked… not at all.

"Do you want me… now?"

_Driving fast now,  
Don't think I know how to go slow…_

Again, Zack's eyes wide as saucers, stared directly at his smirking face.

_This is too fun_, Genesis laughed inside his head. He broke one hand off the steering wheel and ran his fingers through his auburn hair then rested it firmly on Zack's thigh. "Can you see me kissing you, laying above you, touching you, undressing you… taking you into my hands and fucking you into the backseat? Can you see yourself screaming out my name again and again until you come into my hand?"

Zack gulped, it had started nicely, yes, he liked that part… but as for the last? He wasn't so sure on _that_ one… well not until Genesis' hand came back to life and slid comfortably between his legs and massaged the sensitive skin that was concealed behind blue jeans. Any other time, he would've swatted that hand away but when he had already admitted his desires and with the slow, rhythmic beats of the music along with the sensual moaning of the lyrics playing in his ears, all he could do was tilt his head back against the smooth leather of the headrest and groan.

…_Where you at now?  
I feel around,  
There you are._

Through the pleasure that was so foreign and new to him, Zack barely noticed the car pull off the road and slow to a halt. What he did notice was how two green eyes demanded full attention. Genesis freed himself from the seatbelt and swivelled around to loom over his companion and swapping his hands over, dragged Zack's violet eyes down to his level. His lips where already open and panting, so easily defiled by Genesis' hungry kiss. Squeezing the contents of what was now in his right hand roughly, the redhead swallowed the teenager's guttural moan. He smirked against those young lips, barely over 16 and barely legal, and lavished the taste of the boy as their tongues danced slowly to the beat of the music.

_Cool these engines.  
Calm these jets.  
I ask you how hot can it get…_

He withdrew his hand and pulled away; Zack mewled out in disappointment, his eyes cracked open just before Genesis grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the back of the car. Seconds later, the redhead was straddling his hips the best he could in the small space, and he gathered from the wide beam on Genesis' face, this is how the redhead liked to work. It wasn't exactly what Zack had had in mind for his first time, but he wasn't about to pull out again at the last minute and ruin screwing up his relationship for good. He couldn't pull out when the redhead was making him _feel_ so good.

Not now. No.

It was time Zack stopped hiding behind that mask of naivety and became a man.

He lay back and just watched as Genesis lurched forwards and pushed his shirt all the way up his torso, grabbing his shoulders only to yank the flimsy navy material over his head of spiky onyx tresses.

…_And as you wipe of beads of sweat,  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"_

"Zack," Genesis said quietly. "This **is** what you want, right?" He bent over the teenager, gazing straight into his hazy eyes, searching for any insecurity or fear, but found none.

Zack didn't even need to reply.

The elder smiled contently and pecked those parted lips gingerly. "Let yourself go to your instincts, this doesn't work if you think with your brain,"

Don't think with your brain? What was Genesis talking about? But as a hand found its way back to his painfully hot groin, Zack was quick to understand. Blood rushed out of his head and straight down, almost as if that was the reason why he raised his hips to the touch.

The redhead smirked with such pride and malice that it sent pleasuring shivers of anticipation down the teenager's spine and he groaned aloud once more. His eyes closed as Genesis shuffled down his legs, dragging down the zipper of his jeans as he went. His nimble fingers made quick work of the button and then part of the pressure that had grown in there was released, but it let cold air in, which again, made Zack voice his feelings.

"God Zack, keep up like that and someone will hear us,"

Immediately, Zack closed his mouth and lay still like a rabbit caught in headlights. The sight made Genesis chuckled as he lowered himself back down to the teen's lips. "We're in the middle of nowhere, remember? Besides, I want you to sing for me,"

_I know I don't know you,  
But I want you so bad.  
Everyone has a secret,  
But can they keep it?  
Oh no they can't._

Zack nodded violently, just for what reason, Genesis didn't know but neither did he mind. He rested one hand against the teen's chest, playfully rubbing one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger. He collected the moans that aroused from Zack's mouth with a smirk, grateful that those eyes were closed for he feared he mind offend the boy with the grimace that reigned over his features.

The voice of reason in Genesis' mind cried out one single question – why bother coming onto the boy now when he knew he had no lube and therefore had no chance of actually fucking him? To which, Genesis', currently in control, member simply replied: "Because I fucking well can!"

Sliding back downwards he peeled away Zack's cotton boxers that were already moist with pre-cum (he smiled, virgins were so easily spent). Following earlier instruction, the youngster groaned aloud again, chiming in with the wanton moans of the song's vocalist in the song. Genesis quickly came to the opinion as he blew hot hair down Zack's length that his little toy sounded so much better, and he didn't want anything to compromise the sound that he had waited so long to hear. He pulled up suddenly, reaching back into the front of the car to switch off the radio.

Zack opened his eyes barely long enough to see this moment and before he could blink he found his erection lost in the heat of Genesis' mouth.

Hands gripped tightly at his hips to drag him closer and emerald eyes glared harshly up at him, ordering for the silence (save Zack's heavy breathing) to be shattered by sharp shouts of his name.

And shattered the silence was when Genesis ran his tongue around the hot head of the teen's cock and sucked hard for a few seconds before he writhed uncontrollably – about to lose his first load to another's touch.

He came in Genesis' mouth with a loud moan; fell back into the now damp leather and stared at Genesis as he contemplated what to do with his reward. He smiled something that could be mistaken for being warm down at the technically still a virgin boy and swallowed.

"Gen?" Zack propped himself up by his elbows and rested his back against the door when Genesis made to crawl back into the driver's seat. A pair of green eyes turned to him expectantly. "Why didn't you fuck me?" He asked somewhat shyly, even though the words were so coarse.

Again, the redhead smiled 'tenderly'. "Because I didn't want to hurt you." He replied and settled contently behind the wheel. "I didn't want to have waited all this time, just to see you cry,"


End file.
